DADDY'S BABY
by AraByun
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang remaja yang merasa bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa, hanya ingin membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi. "aku sudah besar, dad!" / "katakan mana kah bagian dari dirimu yang 'besar' " / " milikku tentu saja !" Bad summary CHANBAEK. NC. AGE-GAP. PEDO! CHANYEOL!DADDY. BAEKHYUN!BABY


**Daddy's Baby**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warn : YAOI, INCEST, SEX SCENE, AGE-GAP**

 **PAIR : CHANYEOL-BAEKHYUN**

 **NOTE : BAEKHYUN (16 Years Old)**

 **CHANYEOL (36 Years Old)**

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun, seorang remaja yang merasa bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa, hanya ingin membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi.**

" **aku sudah besar, dad!" / "katakan mana kah bagian dari dirimu yang 'besar' " / " milikku tentu saja !"**

 **Bad summary~**

 **Daddy's Baby**

Baekhyun yang seorang remaja berusia 16 Tahun bukanlah asing dengan seks. Bahkan sahabat dekatnyasudah pernah melakukan blowjob, handjob, bahkan lebih dari itu, ya seks. Seperti saat ini Luhan sahabat baiknya yang sedang asiknya bercerita tentang bagaimana besar 'kejatanan" milik Sehun, kakak kelas 12 mereka, pacar Luhan sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan isi otak sahabatnya. Baru sehari jadian Sehun mengajaknya melakukan seks, dan besoknya-tepatnya kemarin, mereka melakukannya dirumah kediaman Luhan. Sungguh! Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak tidur di kasur nista milik Luhan, mengingat ia tiap akhir pekan selalu menginap disana.

Kembali dengan Luhan yang masih bercerita kegiatan panasnya 'diranjang' bersama Sehun. Dengan topik pertama ukuran penis kakak kelas nya itu dan gaya apa saja yang merek lakukan. Telinga Baekhyun bahkan seakan ingin menulikan dirinya sendiri mendengar ocehan Luhan yang tanpa hentinya.

"Kalau saja kalian melihat miliknya –ya tuhan aku bersumpah rahang kalian akan jatuh dari tempatnya! Bahkan saat ia memasuki dengan perlahan tetap saja terasa sakit, dan..dan kalian tau tidak, ia juga mengulum milikku-uhh itu rasanya sangat-"

"okay cukup Tuan Xi, kami sudah cukup dengan cerita panasmu di ranjang dengan kekasih albinomu" Baekhyun mengintrupsi cerita Luhan karna ia bersumpah, telinganya benar benar sakit mendengar hal yang sama selalu di ulag ulang oleh Luhan.

"hey Tuan Byun, apa kau iri?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada menggoda dengan alis yang di naik-turunkan.

"iri? Ha apa maksud-"

"mengingat kau juga tak pernah sekalipun berciuman atau menonton hal porno terlepas dari kau tak pernah pacaran dengan seserang pun, kurasa kau mungkin iri dengan Luhan Baek" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Luhan dengan seksama mengangkat bicara.

"hei, hei apa ini? Ada apa denganmu Tuan Do? Apa Si Hitam Jongin dan Luhan Slut ini telah meracunimu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal dengan dukungan Kyungsoo terhadap Luhan. Sedangan Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tidak terima dengan julukan baruyang ia dapat dari Baekhyun.

"yah.. dia menciumku" Kyungsoo berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh.. A-Apa?!" Baekhyun memekik dengan mata melotok yang seakan-akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Wah! Akhinya setelah 8 bulan kalian pacaran kau tercuni juga Kyung!" Luhan bertepuk tangan sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo bangga. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah teman satu geng untuk melakukan hal yang tidak tidak dengan pacar mereka.

"Hais! Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan?!" Baekhyun memekik kesal kearah dua sahabatnya.

"kau harus mencobanya Baek," Luhan berucap dengan nada serius, dengan anggukan Kyungsoo sebagai dukungan.

"ya, aku akan mencobanya, lalu kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas kemarahan ayahku" Baekhyun memasukkan bukunya bersiap untuk pulang setelah melihat jam ang menunjukkan 5 menit lagi waktu mereka pulang.

"serius deh, ayahmu itu sangat over protektif sekali denganmu, kau anak laki laki Baek! Bukan gadis remaja!" Luhan menggeleng mengingat sifat ayah Baekhyun yang berlebihan.

Saat itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan keluar untuk menonton film yang sedang menjadi buah bibir satu sekolahan karena ceritanya yang sangat menyeramkan yang diangkat dari kisah nyata.

Saat itu mereka sudah siap dan akan berangkat, saat mereka berada di depan gerbang rumah milik Baekhyun menunggu taksi ketik itu pula ayah Baekhyun pulang lebih awal padahal waktu masih menunjukkan jam 3. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun ayah Baekhyun langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam mobil. Alhasil mereka bertiga pergi menaiki mobil milik ayah Baekhyun, dan coba tebak mereka tidak hanya menonton bertiga, tetapi berempat-dengan ayah Baekhyun yang mengikuti mereka tanpa henti dengan alasan "Baekhyun masih kecil, harus ditemani." Mereka berani bersumpah bahwa itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal. Serius! Mereka sudah SMA! Bagian mana dari mereka yang masih kecil? Okay abaikan tinggi badan mereka.

Semenjak itu pula, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan berpikir dua atau tiga kali untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi keluar. Kalaupun mereka akan pergi bersama ke suatu tempat, mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dari ayah Baekhyun.

"i..itu..itu artinya dia khawatir denganku bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan kesal.

"yak! kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan cinta dari Kris?!" Luhan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah kebingungan sekarang.

"emm.."

"apa? Kau tak bisa melakukannya kan?"

"..."

"sudah kudunga," Luhan bangkit untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

Ia menyambar tasnya kasar mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tengah bingung di belakangnya dengan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya.

"Luhan! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo bangkit mencoba menahan Luhan yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Lepaskan Kyung," Luhan berucap sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo di tangannya.

"ada apa denganmu, Lu?"

"berhentilah menjadi naif Baek" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap Baekhyun.

"a..apa maksudmu, Lu? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyungsoo mulai bingung dengan suasana dari kedua temannya yang memancaran aura permusuhan.

"Kau, aku, waktu itu-"

"apa? Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Ayahmu—"

e)(o

Baekhyun masih duduk di ruang tamu menunggu ayahnya walau jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Ia meremat jarinya gelisah menunggu ayahnya yang dari dua jam yang lalu tidak menujukkan tanda tanda bahwa ia akan pulang.

Ponselnya ia cek berulang kali, namun tetap tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan dari ayahnya. Saat dihubungi pun ponsel ayahnya sedang tidak aktif. Tidak pernah sekalipun ayahnya telat dari jam yang seharus nya ia pulang. Kalaupun telat Baekhyun akan mendapat pesan bahwa ia terlambat dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur lebih dahulu di kamar 'mereka'.

Baekhyun gelisah sedari tadi karena ucapan Luhan tadi siang masih terngiang ngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih ta habis pikir dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan, dari yang Luhan ceritakan.

" _ayahmu-"_

" _ada apa? Ayahku mengapa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu Luhan._

" _kau pernah bercerita bahwa kau mengalami mimpi basah dengan ayahmu bukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan matanya ke dalam mata Baekhyun._

' _gulp'_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mengingat mimpi basah setiap malamnya selama sebulan dengan ayahnya yang ia ceritakan ke Luhan._

" _em..ya aku ingat, ada apa, Lu?" Baekhyun mulai gelisah jika topik ini di angkat kembali._

" _yah... malam itu waktu aku menginap dirumahmu—"_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _Waktu itu saat aku menginap dirumahmu, aku pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk mengambil minum karena teggorokanku sakit karena kekeringan. Aku menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama karena setelah mengambil minum aku melihat banyak cemilan di lemari pendinginmu. Kurasa itu sudah sekitar 40 menitan saat aku meninggalkan kamar. Setelah aku selesai merapikan cemilan aku pergi untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun saat sampai di dekat kamarmu aku melihat ayahmu datang dan mengangkat mu menuju kamar yang kurasa itu milik ayahmu._

 _Karena aku penasaran aku mengikuti kalian, dan aku yakin dengan pengelihatanku hari itu walau keadaan lumayan gelap di kamar ayahmu. Aku yakin ayahmu memasukkan miliku yang yeah –yang hanya 1/3 milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya, hm.. bisa ku bilang hand job? Aku masih mengintip sambil melihat ayahmu yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan malam itu. Dan aku yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya, mengingat esoknya kau bercerita bahwa bagian belakangmu sakit dan yeah.. kau tak bisa berjalan Baek._

 _"apa maksudmu, Lu? Apa yang ia lakukan?"_

 _"hal yang baru kemarin aku lakukan dengan Sehun tentu saja"_

 _"a..apa? ti..tidak—"_

 _"itu kenyataannya, Baek"_

 _"..."_

 _"Baek? Kau tidak ap—"_

 _"LEPAS!"_

 _"Baek! Kau kemana?! Baek! Berhenti!"_

"haish! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sambil menendang nendang kakinya ke udara kesal.

'cklek'

"Ba..Baek?"

"Dad?"

"apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam, hm? Menungguku baby?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Dad..." Baekhyun memanggil ayahnya lirih.

"hm.. ada apa baby?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sambil menghirup aroma stroberi yang khas dari shampo milik Baekhyun yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

"Be..Benarkah kau pernah...em...melakukan itu saat aku tidur, Dad?" Baekhyun melangkah mundur untuk melihat ekspresi ayahnya.

Seketika itu pula wajah Chanyeol berubah pucat, ia bukannya tidak tau apa yang anaknya maksud. Ia masih mengingat malam saat dirinya menyetubuhi anaknya sendiri.

"hm? Dari mana anak kecil sepertimu mengetahui hal yang tidak seharusnya kau ketahui Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan smirk kecil di wajahnya sambil mengelus wajah Baekhyun.

'splash'

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Ayahnya tidak menyangkal pertanyaannya itu artinya apa yang Luhan ceritakan benar adanya.

"Hei, daddy tidak mengajarkanmu bertingkah nakal, baby."

"..."

"kecuali itu karena dua teman nakalmu yang me—"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak menyebut nama ayahny dengan tangan terkepal di kanan kirinya.

"wow, ada apa denganmu baby? Mulai membangkang, hm?" Chanyeol mencoba melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol mendekat.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Chan" Baekhyun menyentak tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh dari hadapannya.

"hm? Kau pikir kau sudah dewasa, begitu?" Chanyeol melangkah maju selangkah dengan alis yang naik sebelah meremehkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya, menempatkan wajahnya di sebelah wajah Baekhyun.

"kau sudah besar hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada berbisik di sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah besar, Dad!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh. Telinganya merupakan daerah yang sensitif, begitu Chanyeol berbisik di sebelahnya, tubuhnya langsung meremang.

"hm, kalau begitu..." Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu miliknya dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"manakan bagian dari dirimu yang 'besar'? Tunjukkan Park Baekhyun," Chanyeol menuangkan wine yang memang selalu tersedia di meja di samping sofa ruang tamu mereka ke dalam gelas dan mulai menyesap cairan keunguan itu perlahan.

"ii..itu..itu tentu saja milikku!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang, ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah jika cahaya lampu di ruang tamu masih menyala. Apalagi dengan tatapan dari ayahnya yang seakan menelangjanginya perlahan.

"really? So... take off your clothes and let me see how big yours" Chanyeol memainkan cairan di dalam gelasnya dengan memutar mutar gelasnya perlahan.

"Dad..." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri, jemarinya membelit jemarinya yang lain. Bibirnya ia gigit keras dan sialannya lagi jantungnya berdebar begitu keras.

"I know that you want me so much, my baby," Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang gelisah di tempatnya.

"ehm..dad," Keringat sebiji jagung terlihat di menuruni dahi Baekhyun.

"come here," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya seakan menyambut Baekhyun untuk datang kepelukannya.

"tidak, ini salah" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras seakan kepalanya bisa saja terlepas karena ia menggeleng kepalanya terlalu keras.

"at least, i'm not your real father, am i?" Chanyeol menyeringai dalam katanya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah mata Chanyeol.

"Chan..." Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan perlahan melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Good Boy," Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan kepala yang berada di antara ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"I'm your good boy, Daddy. I'm yours" Baekhyun mengencangkan pelukannya ke tubuh Chanyeol seakan tidak mau lepas.

"bukankah kau sudah besar? Then you aren't my good boy anymore, baby." Chanyeol menghentikkan elusan tangannya di punggung Baekhyun.

"just let me be your man" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya menatap ke kedua mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rahang Chanyeol yang tegas. Sambil melihat kedalam mata Chanyeol dengan tangan yang berada di rahang Chanyeol ia berucap, "i won't be your son anymore."

"so, are you going to be mine, right?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Baekhyun

"yes, Daddy" Baekhyun mengangguk denga aegyo andalannya.

"i'll teach you how to be mine,

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti koala di gendongannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar milik Chanyeol. Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol membuka kasar pintunya dan menutupnya dengan bantingan.

Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol melangkah mendekati kasur dan melemparkan Baekhyun beserta dirinya keatas kasur.

Chanyeol mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Menyesap belahan bibir yang lebih kecil dan menggigitnya agar membuka mulut dan mulai membelit bibir di antara mereka.

"ahn.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika bibir Chanyeol yang semula membelit lidahnya mulai bermain di telinganya.

"your ears so sensitive, baby." Chanyeol menjilat lagi daun telinga Baekhyun lalu perlahan menuruni nya menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Tangannya pun tak diam saja, ia membuka pakaian yang lebih kecil hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"ahn..Chann," Baekhyun menggeram saat lidah Chanyeol mulai bermain diatas putingnya dan menggigitnya perlahan membuat tanda merah keunguan yang ia yakin tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"call me daddy," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak menatap Baekhyun tidak suka dengan panggilan Baekhyun.

"daddy... please," Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di bawah Chanyeol meminta lebih dari ayahnya.

"good boy," Chanyeol menyeringai sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

"ahn...more daddy" Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa nikmat bertubi tubi dari ayahnya saat bibir seksi ayahnya mencium kejantanannya yang sudah basah dengan cairan pre-cum miliknya.

"do you like it, baby?" Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya diatas lubang kencing milik Baekhyun sambil bermain main dengan lubang Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"akh!" Baekhyun melotot ketika sesuatu memasuki lubangnya dengan cepat rasanya aneh namun terasa nikmat sekaligus.

"sempit, baby" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan jarinya terlebih dahulu.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak menuruni lehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disana.

"ah..dad..ahh" Baekhyun mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya dengan jemari yang meremas rambut Chanyeol, sedangkan jemari Chanyeol mulai bergerak mencari sweet spot milik Baekhyun.

Jemarinya bergerak keluar-masuk dengan konstan. Satu lagi jarinya Chanyeol tambah untuk menyiapkan Baekhyun menerima yang jauh lebih besar dari ini. Jemarinya bergerak menggunting di dalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dengan mulu yang terbuka.

"Akh!" Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika ujung jemari Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana.

"finally i find your sweet spot, baby" Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk membuka pakaiannya dan meloloskan miliknya yang sedari tadi berteriak ingin di bebaskan dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat ayahnya membuka baju di depannya hanya dapat bersemu melihat bagaiman bentuk tubuh ayahnya sangat sempurna untuk usianya. Tak lupa dengan milik ayahnya yang –ekhm iya yakin jauh lebih besar dan memuaskan dari milik Sehun –pacar Luhan.

"like what are you looking, baby?" Chanyeol memegang kejantanannya dan mendekatkannya ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

'gulp'

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika penis milik Chanyeol terpampang nyata di depan matanya dengan urat urat yang menonjol.

"kulum dia, Baek," Chanyeol mendekatkan lagi penisnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Segera saja Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menerima penis ayahnya yang besar untuk ia kulum. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika penis ayahnya yang besar itu tak cukup di mulutnya memaksa sampai menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"argh...kulum, Baek," Chanyeol menggeram dengan tangannya yang menahan kepala Baekhyun agar terus mengulum penisnya.

"emhh...emhhh" Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokannya karena penis ayahnya yang sialannya –besar menahan suaranya keluar.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seakan kehabisan nafas melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Setelah penis ayahnya keluar, Baekhyun menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"kau seakan membunuhku dengan penismu, Dad" Baekhyun berucap sambil mengelap sisa liur di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"ayo kita ke intinya saja," Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun agar tertidur kembali dan menempatkan bantal di bawah pinggang Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya memasuki lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memain mainkan penisnya di pintu masuk lubang milik Baekhyun sambil beberapa kali menggeram karena Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengembang-kempiskan lubangnya mengundang penis Chanyeol masuk. Ah, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sayu dan jari telunjuknya yang ia gigit yang –sumpah itu membangkitkan jiwa kejam Chanyeol agar memasukinya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya menuju lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut. Ia memainkan lidahnya disana dengan tangannya yang mengurut pelan penis mungil milik Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil membanting kasar kepalanya ke bantal karena rasa nikmat bertubi tubi yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"ahn..ahh..dad..daddy..please," desah Baekhyun sambil tangannya meremat helai rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti memanjakan lubang Baekhyun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengocok penisnya sambil mencumbu titik sensitif Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan rematannya di rambut Chanyeol merangsang libido Chanyeol untuk segera memasukkan penisnya yang telah menegang dan berurat itu untuk memenuhi lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"tahan untukku," Chanyeol menghentikkan cumbuannya dan menempatkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"akh..sa..sakit, ayah," Baekhyun mendesis menahan sakit, tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua.

Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol sampai tanda bekas cakarannya tercetak dan membuat punggung Chanyeol memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol mengecup kening, mata, hidung dan bibir Baekhyun, membuatnya rileks dan menerima miliknya di dalam sana.

"begeraklah, ayah,"

Baekhyun memberi lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol bergerak. Chanyeol memulai dengan tempo perlahan agar rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan berkurang secara perlahan.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Chanyeol pun mempercepat genjotannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"ah..ah..Da..Daddy...Harder," Baekhyun mendesah dengan mulut yang terbuka dan kedua tangannya meremat ujung bantal.

"as you wish baby."

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya lalu mulai menggejotnya lagi dengan lebih keras dan cepat. Kedua tangannya pun tak diam. Sekarang keduanya tengah asik bermain di dada Baekhyun yang keras dan kemerahan.

"ah..ah..faster, Daddy"

'plok'

'plok'

Chanyeol mempercepat temponya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil menggejotnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"ahh..da..daddy, i will cum, ahh," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"together, Baby," ucap Chanyeol di sebelah telinga Baekhyun sambil menjilat ujungnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

Perut Baekhyun terasa melilit memaksa sesuatu keluar dari penis kecilnya yang membesar, membengkak, seperti akan muntah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan puncaknya mempercepat temponya. Salah satu tangannya menutup lubang penis milik Baekhyun menahan miliknya untuk keluar.

"ahh..ahhh...Dad..Le..lepas...Ahh," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena klimaksnya tertahan, membuat penisnya memerah.

"i'm...com –ah!"

Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan lepasnya tangan Chanyeol dari lubang penis milik Baekhyun, membuat sperma milik Baekhyun mengotori dada dan perut keduanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun membuat cairan miliknya meluber keluar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya memerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hei..Baby," panggil Chanyeol.

"aku..malu, Daddy," Cicit Baekhyun, sambil menarik selimut menutupi badannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya dan merebahkan badannya di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun posesif dari belakang.

"sekarang kau milikku, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain, kau paham?"

Baekhyun menggangguk dengan kepala yang ia tenggelamkan di guling miliknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke guling dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengenai milik ayahnya yang sudah 'bangun' lagi karena pergerakannya.

"eum..Dad," Panggil Baekhyun di sela sela kepalanya yang tenggelam di gulingnya.

"hm," Chanyeol hanya berdeham menjawab Baekhyun sambil mencoba tidur.

"milik daddy masih bangun."

"lalu?"

"eum.. apa tidak apa apa?"

"mau bantu Daddy tidurkan?"

 _ **Fin.**_

 **NOTE :**

 **OKAY HALO HALO HALO.**

 **ARA IS HERE.**

 **PERTAMA-TAMA AKU INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN PERMINTAAN MAAF ATAS TIDAK UPDATENYA FFKU SELAMA SEBULAN.**

 **KARENA UJIANKU PADA BULAN APRIL TIDAK MENGIJINKAN AKU WAKTU ISTIRAHAT DAN MENGETIK MAKA AKU TIDAK BISA MENG-UP PADA BULAN APRIL.**

 **DAN KESEHATANKU YANG MENURUN PADA AKHIR SAMPAI AWAL MEI KEMARIN MENGHAMBAT UPDATE-AN KEDUA FF KU.**

 **SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA ATAS TIDAK ADANYA KABAR SOAL KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE.**

 **KEDUA ,**

 **ENTAH MENGAPA ALUR STRONGER SETELAH SAYA BACA KEMBALI SEDIKIT BERUBAH DARI SEHARUSNYA, JADI KEMUNGKINAN ADA BEBERAPA HAL YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL MOHON DIMAAFKAN, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT SPESIAL CHAPTER (CHAPTER YANG BERISI TENTANG KEJELASAN BEBERAPA PERISTIWA).**

 **KETIGA,**

 **BAEKHYUN ULANG TAHUN HARI INI!**

 **SUDAH KAH KALIAN MENGUCAPKANNYA?**

 **FF ONESHOOT INI KUPERSEMBAHKAN KHUSUS DI HARI ULANG TAHUN MAMI KITA TERCINTA.**

 **JANGAN LUPA UCAPKAN KE BAEKHYUN DAN BERDOA YANG TERBAIK UNTUK MAMI YA**

 **DAN YANG TERAKHIR,**

 **INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BUAT FF NC YANG ENTAH INI HOT ATAU MALAH JATUHNYA ANEH JADI MOHON REVIEWNYA**

 **DITUNGGU UPDATE STRONGER DAN SWEET SUGAR NANTI MALAM YA**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **-ARABYUN**


End file.
